barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Space Adventures
''Space Adventures ''(Originally known as ''Aventuras en el Espacio ''(Adventures in Space)) is a Barney stage show that toured South America in 2008. In 2010, an English adaptation began touring different countries in Asia and still continues to this day. Plot Barney received a special invitation in the mail! Everyone is invited to the Perfectly Purple Celebration on The Perfectly Purple Planet! Ready to take off, Barney and his friends imagine different colored planets, but the rocket ship doesn't work! Riff comes in and his clapping machine will help make the space ship blast off! Barney takes his friends on a trip to the Perfectly Purple Planet and that's when they meet The Jester who is clumsy and very silly. On they're way to the castle, they gang gets lost and Jacob almost spoiled the surprise. The surprise is for Barney and is to be kept secret. Finally, they meet King Morado and Queen Purpurina and celebrate at their Perfectly Purple Palace. They sing tons of songs, play lots of games! Finally Jacob reveals that they have a surprise for Barney! The surprise is letting them know how they'll always be best friends with Barney. Soon, it was time for them to go, but while getting it, The Jester broke The Clapping Machine. Baby can't wait to go home, but Baby Bop singing triggers The Clapping Machine to work (Riff accidentally set the machine to singing instead of clapping). They all start singing songs so there rocket can work! The King and Queen thank Barney & his friends for visiting, they give him The Perfectly Purple Key so they can visit anytime they want. Characters * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Ben * Isabella * Jacob * Charlotte * The Jester * King Morado * Queen Purpurina Songs (Some of it may be incomplete and the song list is out of order. In addition, some songs are exclusive between the two productions of the show) Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # Mr. Knickerbocker # If You're Happy and You Know It # Being Together # It's a Great Day (South America Tour only) # We Are Little Robots # Let's Go (Asia Tour) # Colors All Around # I Hear Music Everywhere # The Clapping Song # The Rocket Song (Asia Tour) # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (South America Tour) # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Good Manners Act 2 Laugh With Me! Castles So High (South America Tour) Sing Your Song (Asia Tour) Musical Castle Celebration: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, & Wave the Flags) (South America Tour only) A Perfectly Purple Day (Asia Tour only) A Big Parade of Costumes A Rock N Roll Star (Asia Tour only) Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (South America Tour) If All the Raindrops You Can Make Music with Anything Best of Friends (Asia Tour only) Knights' Dance (Just the music) (South America Tour only) The Dino Dance Mister Sun (South America Tour) The Baby Bop Hop (South America Tour) I Put a Smile On (South America Tour only) It's a Great Day (Reprise) (South America Tour only) Thinkety Think (Asia Tour) I Just Can't Wait (Asia Tour) Farm Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Itsy Bitsy Spider, Mary Had a Little Lamb, and Hey Diddle Diddle) (Asia Tour) A Friend Like You I Love You Gallery THE USS IMAGINATION.JPG Trivia *This was one of the first Barney stage shows produced in South America. With the exception of Barney's Musical Park, previous shows had been imports from the US. *Barney makes a reference to the Musical Castle. Category:Barney Stage Shows